FateDeath Night Servant Rankings
by Kapskaen
Summary: Here is a list of the rankings that I go by when writing this story. Will update as needed.
1. Chapter 1

I'm gonna throw this out here so people can get an idea of the Servant rankings from my fic. Will try and put them in the order they appear in, and update as needed. This does contain canon spoilers, as I see no need to hide the abilities of the canon Servants. If you're reading this, odds are you know what abilities they have.

**Servant:** Saber  
-Master: Tohsaka Rin

**Stats:**  
-Strength: A  
-Endurance: B  
-Agility: B  
-Magical Energy: A  
-Luck: A+  
-Noble Phantasm: A++

**Class Skill:**  
-Magic Resistance: A  
-Riding: B

**Skills: **  
-Instinct: A  
-Magical Energy Burst: A  
-Charisma: B

**Noble Phantasm(s):**  
-Invisible Air: A blade sheathed in flowing wind, which she is able to use quite proficiently despite the blade itself being invisible.  
-Excalibur: The Sword of Promised Victory, given to King Arthur by the Fae. When Saber unleashes this sword, the light it gives off is said to be able to cut through anything.  
-Avalon: The sheath of Excalibur. Though Saber is not in possession of it, her body retains a lowered healing rate due to its influence on her. The sheath itself is said to be able to heal any wound, and make its holder immortal. Currently possessed by Emiya Shirou.

**Servant: **Berserker  
-Master: Ilyasviel von Einzbern

**Stats:  
**-Strength: A+  
-Endurance: A  
-Agility: A  
-Magical Energy: A  
-Luck: B  
-Noble Phantasm: A

**Class Skills:  
**-Madness: B (All parameters are increased, but sanity is lost)

**Skills:  
**-Battle Continuation: A  
-Mind's Eye (Fake): B  
-Bravery: A+  
-Divinity: A

**Noble Phantasm(s):  
**-God Hand: The Twelve Labors, a hidden ability. Hercules has a stock of eleven lives, thus must be killed twelve times to be fully defeated.

**Servant: **Shinigami  
-Master: Emiya Shirou

**Stats:  
**-Strength: B*  
-Endurance: A*  
-Agility: A*  
-Magical Energy: F  
-Luck: D  
-Noble Phantasm: B-A++

(*-Can be increased by consuming reiatsu)

**Class Skills:**  
-Reiatsu: Substitute for magical energy. Is many times more plentiful.  
-Kido: Spell-like abilities that are categorized in to Hado and Bakudo.  
-Shunpo: The art of "flash step," which involves sacrificing reiatsu for increased movement speed. Can act as a short range "teleport."

**Skills:  
**-Loyalty: A  
-Mind's Eye (True): A  
-Independent Action: A

**Noble Phantasm(s):  
**- Shikai, "Hyoshini": With the phrase, "Ten wo Tojiro, Hyoshini," Shinigami's sword makes its true form known. Shikai gives him moderate control over water and ice, and can mildly control weather in the immediate vicinity depending on how much power is used.  
-Bankai, ?: ?

**Servant: **Rider  
-Master: Matou Shinji (Former), ? (Current)

**Stats:  
**-Strength: B  
-Endurance: D  
-Agility: A  
-Magical Energy: B  
-Luck: E  
-Noble Phantasm: A+

**Class Skills:  
**-Magic Resistance: B  
-Riding: A+

**Skills:  
**-Mystic Eyes: A+  
-Independent Action: C  
-Superhuman Strength: B  
-Divinity: E-

**Noble Phantasm(s):  
**-Breaker Gorgon: A "mystic eye killer" that completely petrifies whichever target it is directed at, unless said target has a high magical resistance.  
-Bellerophon: A divine Pegasus that increases all of Rider's parameters by one rank while in use, and also gives her a higher divine defense. It is a Noble Phantasm of the highest rank in both attack and defence.  
-Bloodfort Andromeda: A boundary field that dissolves people inside it and converts them into magical energy.

**Servant: **Assassin  
-Master: ?

**Stats:  
**-Strength: C  
-Endurance: E  
-Agility: A+  
-Magical Energy: E  
-Luck: A  
-Noble Phantasm: ?

**Class Skills:  
**-Presence Concealment: D

**Skills:  
**-Tsubame Gaeshi: Anti-personnel demonic sword. Maximum target is one person.  
-Mind's Eye (Fake): A  
-Transparency: B+  
-Knowledge of Foremost Harmony: B

**Noble Phantasm(s):  
-**None.

**Servant: **Caster  
-Master: ?

**Stats: **  
-Strength: E  
-Endurance: D  
-Agility: C  
-Magical Energy: A+  
-Luck: B  
-Noble Phantasm: C

**Class Skills:  
**-Territory Creation: A  
-Tool Creation: A

**Skills:  
-**High Speed Divine Language: A  
-Golden Fleece: EX

**Noble Phantasm(s):  
**-Rule Breaker: The Destroyer of All Marks. Caster's dagger can eliminate any magic and destroy any contract. Caster can use this ability to even end contracts between Servants and their Masters.

oOoOoOo

I'll add other Servants as they appear, simply because there are one or two that I'm not sure will ever show up. I did not add Lancer simply because there was no drawn out battle, and he's already dead. So to hell with it.

Also: Before I get any reviews about "Shinigami should have stomped Caster into the ground," or "Shinigami is way too overpowered," or any of that nonsense, I'll state these answers right here.

Shinigami was roflstomped by Caster because she analyzed his power before drawing him to her. She then set up a boundary field tailored specifically for him that literally sealed almost all his abilities away. In terms of rankings, his stats went from what I posted above all the way to the C range.

Regarding Shinigami's strength, I apologize if I made him seem overpowered. However, Shinigami have been known to use their reiatsu to increase their physical abilities (ex., Shunko, shunpo, etc.) Shinigami was formerly of the Captain-class, so he has a fairly significant amount of reiatsu to fling around, even with an entire fourth of it converted into magical energy so that his corporeal form does not vanish. That in itself brings another issue to light. Since he actually has a physical body, his reiatsu is a tad lessened than what it would be if he had a full spirit body. It isn't much, but it's why flinging around a few high-level spells wears him out so quickly.

Anywho. This is just for people who might be wanting a ranking system or whatever. Feel free to ask questions if you have them, I'll do my best to answer.

-Kapskaen


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone, I have to give you all my sincerest apologies. I haven't updated in quite awhile, and I understand completely if there are a few of you that are a little annoyed by that.

My laptop's battery has fried completely on me. I have an older model Dell Latitude D830, and I can't find a single replacement battery for it anywhere. My laptop also contains all the work I have for any and all future chapters, plus my outlines/flowcharts/etc.

I HAVE NOT discontinued this story. I will be working on it once I can get my laptop functional.

Once again, my sincerest apologies for the delays, and thank you all for waiting patiently.

~Kapskaen


End file.
